Luna Sangrienta
by RCurrent
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido con Lori, nuevos asesinatos continuaron al punto de que no podría tratarse de un asesino solamente, Lincoln y Clyde descubrirán un mundo oculto de criaturas sobrenaturales, que solo se presenta de noche.


**_Luna Sangrienta_**

* * *

Luego de aquel accidente, Lori fue llevada a su casa, milagrosamente no había recibido heridas, solo tenía algunos moretones, pero no era nada grave, fue dejada en su cama y ahí se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente, la joven rubia aún podía recordar a aquel chico pelirrojo-vino, era bastante alto, fuerte para sus 16 años, ¿pero como es que le salvó la vida? ¿era una clase de super humano o que?

-Literalmente es la cuarta vez esta semana.-Decía Lori mientras se recuperaba de la resaca con la mano en la cabeza.

-Al fin despertaste.-Dijo Leni, abrazando a su hermana mayor.-Estábamos muy preocupados.

-¿Que...que pasó?

-Chocaste y por poco caíste por un barranco en la carretera.-Le recordó su hermana.-Estabas algo ebria, creímos que te perderíamos.

-¿Y que pasó? ¿como fue que salí? no puedo recordar nada.-Dijo la rubia presionando su sien con su mano.-Me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Oh, un chico de nuestra edad te sacó de ahí, era de cabello rojo oscuro, creo que parecido al vino, tenía la ropa muy vieja, iugh, creo que no le vendría mal conseguir ropa nueva, estaba muy fuera de moda...oh, y tenía la piel algo gris o pálida.

-Ah, creo que a el si lo recuerdo.-Respondió.-Parecía algo misterioso, pero se veía como un buen chico.

-Lori, despertaste.-Dijo su madre entrando con su marido.-Nos alegra mucho que estés bien, mi niña.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados, hija.

-Esta bien, mamá y papá.-Respondió.-ya me siento un poco mejor.

-Hija nos alegra mucho que estés bien, pero nos desobedeciste y te fuiste con el auto sin permiso, además seguiste bebiendo por lo ocurrido con Bobby, estás en serios problemas, jovencita.-Declaró su madre.-Además Vanzilla era nuestro único vehículo que podíamos usar sumado a que el dinero no nos alcanza para comprar otro.

-Eso sin mencionar que ese vehículo era una herencia familiar.-Agregó Lynn padre.-Así que estarás castigada hasta que mejores tus calificaciones, es milagro que hasta ahora no te hayan expulsado.

-Si, mamá y papá-Dijo Lori.-Lo siento mucho.

-Bien, hasta que consigamos un auto nuevo, tendrán que tomar el autobús de la escuela.

-Si, mamá.-dijeron las 2.

Luego Lori se quedó un rato más en cama mientras se recuperaba de la resaca, fue saludada por sus hermanos, se aliviaron al verla recuperarse y la dejaron descansar mientras ella oía algo de las noticias por radio.

* * *

 _Últimas noticias._

 _Nuevos asesinatos se han registrado en las calles de Royal Woods durante la noche, 5 personas en un callejón al sur de la ciudad junto al dueño de un restaurante local y 3 de sus empleados fueron encontrados muertos con diversos cortes aparentemente hechos por un animal, actualmente solo una de las empleadas sobrevivió al ataque. Pero su testimonio entregado hacia la policía resultó poco creíble._

 _-Era grande...como un lobo, destripó añ Sr Barrow, a Max, a Daiane...y a esos del callejón...dios todavía lo oigo aullar a la luna. Parecía un hombre lobo...hagan que pare, por favor. Sigue gruñéndo en mi cabeza...¡no! ¡NO!_

 _Actualmente la víctima está recibiendo tratamiento, aunque las autoridades han esperado otra declaración, la víctima ha repetido la ya mencionada._

 _Mientras los habitantes ahora se preguntan, ¿es seguro salir de noche? O acaso nos enfrentamos a algo peor, pues ahora las autoridades han considerado descartar de que se trate de un homicida, aunque se considera que podría tratarse de un ataque aislado y ajeno a lo relacionado con "El descuartizador"_

 _En otras noticias, se anuncia un eclipse lunar o también llamada "luna sangrienta" esta noche a partir de la media noche y las 3 de la mañana, si todo sale bien y está usted en un lugar seguro, no dude en mirar._

* * *

Lori entonces lo pensó un poco, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue salir por la noche con un asesino suelto y quien sabe que más podría asechar en la noche.

Sin embargo, luego pensó en ese accidente, creyó haber volado de vuelta a la carretera o aterrizado en ella, no sabía si fue un salto o un vuelo, pero lo que si sabía, era que se estuvo por unos instantes por los aires antes de que la van se precipitara al vacío.

Y luego estaba aquel chico, el que la salvó, había algo en el que le llamaba mucho la atención, más allá de su ropa vieja o desgastada, aunque pareciera un vago, no tenía cara de vago, más parecía como si estuviera perdido, llendo sin rumbo. A eso hay que añadir su piel pálida y gris con ese cabello y ojos color vino, ciertamente tenía que saber algo de ese chico.

-Razvan.-Pronunció su nombre. Pues de las pocas cosas que pudo recordar por culpa del alcohol fue el nombre de como se presentó.

-¿Todo bien Lori?

La rubia se sorprendió al ver a su hermano con una tasa de café entrando a su habitación.

-Lincoln, ¿que fue lo que te dije con lo de entrar a mi habitación?

-Tranquila, hermana mayor.-Pidió Lincoln.-Mamá me dijo que te diera una tasa de café, ayuda a relajar un poco, además está descafeinado.

-Esta bien, solo ponla en mi estante.

-Esta bien.-Dijo el albino.-Aunque creí haberte oído mencionar a un tal Razvan...espera, creo que así se llamaba el chico que te salvó.

-Si, así es.-Dijo Lori.-Lincoln, de casualidad ¿supiste algo más de el, si dijo algo, no se, aspecto o detalle más?

-La verdad no lo sé.-Confesó el.-Aunque se veía algo pálido y estaba siempre de pies descalzos...y tenía buen forma física para parecer alguien de la calle.

-Opino igual.-Replicó.-¿no será que se habrá perdido? o no se...

Entonces Lincoln vio su reloj.

-Ok, Lori, yo debo ir a la escuela.-Dijo el albino.-Como no tenemos a vanzilla tomaremos el autobús, ojalá te mejores pronto, cuídate.

-Tu también, Linc.-Se despidió la rubia y Lincoln salió a ir por sus cosas.

* * *

-Y por eso es que no tenemos auto, Clyde.

-Fiu. Al menos Lori esta bien.

-Ni lo menciones, al menos ese chico la salvó, no se como, pero me alegra que haya aparecido.

-Rayos, solo espero que el tampoco sea un obstáculo entre Lori y yo.

-Clyde, todos ya te hemos dicho que eso nunca va a pasar.

-Tonterías, el amor lo puede todo.

Entonces los chicos sintieron que el aire estaba un poco pesado, fue que vieron a Jordan pasar felizmente, la saludaron y ella les correspondió. Fue cuando el timbre sonó y todos fueron a sus clases.

El colegio pasó con normalidad. Aunque ya todos hablaban de las cosas que ocurrían en la noche, para muchos ya superaba a un asesino psicópata o incluso a un humano ordinario.

* * *

 _(Salida)_

Al terminar el día, Lincoln era acompañado por su mejor amigo.

-Menos mal que los exámenes no fueron complicados.

-Si, creí que reprovaría y ya no podríamos seguir siendo compañeros.

-No exageres Clyde, pasamos, ahora todo está bien.

-Uf, si, tienes razón.-Dijo Clyde.-Al menos ya nada puede salir mal. Aunque ya se hizo de noche, mejor vayamos a casa antes de que oscuresca más.

-Espera, ¿escuchaste eso?

Se oyeron gruñidos de un callejón además de una voz familiar gritar, los 2 chicos fueron a asomarse y vieron a un par de seres con aspecto antropomórfico de lobo y al parecer un hombre rubio vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa abotonada blanca de manga larga y un par de guanteletes portando una especie de Runa que liberaban una especie de energía o rayos de color rojo contra una chica castaña que parecía como si ese poder la estuviera aplastando.

-¡Es Jordan!

Entonces Lincoln calló a su amigo y ambos se escondieron. Clyde se escondió en la basura, y Lincoln en una de las escaleras de arriba cuando el tipo volteó junto con el par de "lobos" hizo una señal de que fueran a ver mientras el seguía oprimiendo a la castaña.

-No te lo volveré a preguntar.-Respondió.-¿Donde está el híbrido y prometo que tu corrupción será menos dolorosa.

-Aaahh!...ya te dije que no lo se, lo juro por diós.-Respondió Jordan retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Oye, déjala en paz!-Gritó Lincoln desde un balcón y le arrojó un macetero en la cara, haciendo que Jordan se liberara y el hombre quedara aturdido.

El par de bestias reaccionó y saltaron al balcon y se agarraron de el, su peso pronto haría que el balcón cayera, Clyde aprovechó la distracción y tomó a Jordan del brazo para salir del callejó.

Entonces el balcón colapsó, más Lincoln logró saltar a tiempo y los 3 comenzaron a correr, pero no cprrieron mucho cuando frente a ellos volvió a aparecer el rubio con un par de cuchillos saliendo de sus guanteletes y detrás ambos licántropos.

-Este no es su asunto, niños tontos.-Respondió y se dirigió a Jordan.-Ya me cansé de jugar, niña tonta, por última vez, ¿Donde está el híbrido?

-¡Que no lo sé y aunque lo supiera jamás te lo diría!-Contestó la chica.-No se de que estás hablando.

-Bien.-Replicó el hombre.-Al menos servirás bien a nuestra ama una vez te corrompa.

-Eso jamás.

Entonces Jordan tomo por ambos brazos a los chicos y entonces se volvieron intangibles, Lincoln y Clyde vieron como pasaban sobre el piso, y los 3 terminaron en el alcantarillado.

-Jordan, ¿como hiciste eso?-Quiso saber Lincoln sorprendido, igual Clyde.

-Todo a su tiempo, ¿donde está tu casa, Lincoln?-Preguntó impaciente.

-Hacia allá.-Señaló a su izquierda.

Los 3 corrieron por el alcantarillado un momento, después volvieron a subir para perder al hombre y al par de hombres lobo, tuvieron éxito y ambos llegaron a casa de Lincoln.

-Cielos, voy a tener que después explicar a mis padres porqué llegué tan sucio y tan tarde.-Comentó Clyde.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Lincoln.-Pero ahora, Jordan, ¿como hiciste eso? ¿quien y que eran ese tipo con esas cosas? lo vimos todo, así que mejor danos una respuesta.

Jordan suspiró.

-Esta bien.-Respondió.-Lincoln, Clyde, no soy lo que todos creen que soy, en realidad soy un _Fantasma_.

-Espera, ¿Estas diciendo que...literalmente eres un Fantasma?-Preguntó Clyde.

-Así es.-Replicó, y como demostración, mostró el verdadero tono de su piel, pálida, ojos amarillos, transparente y con cadenas rotas en sus muñecas y tobillos, además de que sus ropas adoptaron un tono más deteriorado.-Mi padre también lo es, mientras que mi madre es humana. Y esos que vieron eran unos hombres lobo, varios han llegado hace un par de semanas a Royal Woods, yo sospechaba que serían los responsables de las muertes dadas en la ciudad. Pero hasta ahí es todo lo que se.

-¿Y que es lo que buscaban de ti?

-No lo se, decían que buscaban a un híbrido.-Respondió.-Al parecer el es la razón de que varios de esas criaturas que vimos también vengan aquí.

-¿Pero a que se refiere con híbrido, Híbrido de que?-Quiso saber Clyde.

-Un híbrido Humano, Vampiro, Hombre lobo, Fantasma.-Respondió.-Surgen mediante a la unión de las 3 razas más la humana, estos híbridos son mucho más poderosos que sus predecesores originales, tienen todos los puntos fuertes de las 4 razas y no poseen sus debilidades, excepto la de clavarle una estaca al corazón, y además se distinguen por su piel gris y suelen andar en sandalias o a pies descalzos, a diferencia de los vampiros, hombres Lobo o fantasmas, ellos pueden usar sus habilidades incluso de día, son verdaderas maquinas de matar en cuanto a combate se refiere.

Entonces el teléfono de Clyde sonó.

-Rayos, tengo que irme, lo siento mucho.-Dijo Clyde.-Pero será mejor que nos reunamos mañana para hablar, realmente quiero saber, adiós chicos.

Mientras Clyde se iba, Lincoln y Jordan siguieron frente a la entrada de la casa Loud. Lincoln aún seguía sorprendido por lo que la castaña fantasma había dicho.

-Simplemente es increíble, Jordan.-Dijo Lincoln con la mano en la cabeza.-Nunca pensé que los monstruos de las historias de Lucy fueran reales, además de que pudieran juntarse y formar híbridos, además, tu eres uno de ellos.

-Lo se, Lincoln.-Dijo Jordan.-Sé que es mucho que digerir.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.

Entonces oyeron un suspiro grupal, al voltear Jordan, ella y Lincoln vieron a las chicas con la boca abierta, incrédulas ante lo que veían, Jordan, la amiga de Lincoln y Clyde, era literalmente, un fantasma.

* * *

 **La historia continuará en Día y Noche**


End file.
